FAQs
Q: After a few hours in game, the "eat" animation slows down significantly and I am no longer able to swallow any actors/mobs. What is causing this? A: Some of the monitoring scripts may fail to terminate properly and build up Skyrim Capacity related script load over time. While not an official fix, the following can be done infrequently when the slowdown becomes significant: Enter a small, low population internal cell (such as Breezehome), actively wait several minutes (not using the wait feature, leave the game running, unpaused and allow the Dragonborn to stand idle), then make a full save. Open the save file in a save editor, and manually terminate any *active* SCL/SCV scripts before saving as a new file. This will clear out any accumulated orphaned scripts and should lower lag for mod functions, but will need to be repeated over time with continued play. Q: I'm unable to Vomit a Struggling Swallowed Actor. What is causing this? Q: What's the difference between Skyrim Capacity Limited (SCL) and Skyrim Capacity Vore (SCV)? A: Skyrim Capacity Limited basically allows you to put things into your stomach such as regular food and most any other item. Skyrim Capacity Vore is a step further in that it allows you to eat whole actors or the corpses of actors. Q: I have SCL/SCV installated with all the requirements but I don't see any commands to eat npcs/animals/companions? A: See here. Q: is there some special skill for eating corpses? Aiming at something too big gives the "that's too big" message, but if you are big enough you get no message or anything A: You can eat a corpse without a special perk by doing the regular eat lethal shout when pointing at the corpse. If you toggle God mod in the SCL/SCV menu it lets you eat anything without limits. That you don't get a message does sound like a bug. Q: Ok so I'm new to this mod. Will it work with the devourment mod or will I need to remove it so this mod SCL will work? A: This mod is a standalone mod. It is not dependent on Devourment to work. However, the background functionality of the mods are separate enough for both to be used at once, although Devourment is designed primarily for female characters. The base Devourment mod uses an equipped belly armor method that is visually incompatibility with SCL's node scaling approach; using the mod by RedBlue provided along with the Sexlab Inflation Framework will allow both mods to use the more flexible node scaling method in tandem. Q: do i have to run both SCV master and beta 0.3? or just it on its own. Same question with SCL? A: Currently SCV is an addon to SCL, and thus requires a full SCL install to function. The most up to date versions can be found on Github with the most recent stable release of SCL is the SCL.zip file located here. Q: So also curious about followers, will this shout be usable for them as well? Can one of my followers swallow someone? A: There's a swallow (non lethal) shout that allows you to swallow companions. To swallow humans, you need the follower of namira perk.To get someone, a companion, to eat you you have to power them to Max Pred stats to get someone to eat you. In other words, if the NPC/follower does not have the stomach capacity to swallow you, they won't. Q: I add the spell "Force Oral Vore" to the player and cast it on an enemy but nothing happens. A: Force Oral Vore has to be cast on 2 targets. We recommend enabling debug mode and maxing your stats. Q: Whats the quickest way to test to see if this mod works? A: Load it up and play around with it Q: I've been trying to figure out how to eat humans. Currently I get a message that I can't. Any suggestions? A: There's a Follower of Namira perk, which you can get either from doing Namira's questline, or if you need immediate access, open the console and give yourself the "Follower of Namira 1" spell. Note that it's a spell, not a perk, despite being called a perk everywhere else. Q: Which npcs are considered important prey? Essential npc's or Jarls/guild leaders? A: As i understand it, important prey are prey which can't be killed by normal means. So yeah, essential npcs. Q: Is there a perk that lets you hold items without a carrying capacity nerf? A: 'Extra storage' does this currently Q: I think this is the only mod that lets you purposefully drink poisons, (Although I don't think you get the poison effects). A: Wait, you mean SCL? That's not supposed to happen! Q: Where exactly do you have to be in the namira quest in order to receive access to the people-eaty perk? A: You have to complete the quest: Investigate the Hall of the Dead. It shouldn't matter what you tell her, You just need to make it back to Verulus and receive the reward. Q: All the locked perk names show up as ???????? for some reason? A: You can see all the perks and take them without the requirements by activating debug mode at the bottom of the settings page. Q: Is SCV compatible with SCLSE? A: SCLSE is not at all ready yet. Don't use it. Q: Is there any way to obtain "inviting fluid"? I see it as a required item for a large amount of the cookfire crafting A: Console commands Q: I'm meaning as part of regular play A: Break down items in your colon. Q: Do I need SCL to run SCV or are they combined now? A: You need SCL to run SCV the MCM menu is now only SCL Q: Ok so I installed both and put on the debug feature. How do I get people to eat me? A: Check your spells A: Try setting the percentages very high. Also you can purchase hunger fury from most court wizards Q: I'm getting this strange "Nourisment 1 sec thing showing up in my hud over and over. what is that and how do I fix it? A: Most likely an effect being made by the mod that's showing up in SkyUI. Is it an icon in the upper right hand or a text notification? A:That might be from the "nourish" perk. It should regenerate health while digesting "prey". Many of the background magic effects from SCL/SCV that would be set as "hidden" in similar mods are left visible and will show up in the active effects section of the magic menu, and will create HUD notifications from SkyUI if they have durations. Q: So, I ate a fox and now I cant vomit up his pelt. what do I do? A: Is it in the colon? A: It says "stored". I hit "induce vomiting" on the SCL menu and it said something about archetype = false A: Try defecating it. If that doesn't work enable debug mode and tick the "induce vomiting" box in the menu, then click on the "remove everything" box Q: How to defecate? Q: Whenever I try to hit "enable waste functions" it doesnt activate? A: You need to press the key that it tells you, or reassign the key for it. "choose waste functions key". Then crouch and hold the button. Note that the waste functions are currently bugged for many users, until this is addressed in future releases, it is recommended that they are disabled by all users. Q: So can I still have devourment on or is it wise to uninstall devourment ? A: I'd say hang onto it for now until the mod is a little further along. Q: Where can I find a list of what all the perks do? A: Category:FAQ